


U fukin wot m8

by the_weatha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, F/M, M/M, Mariam is in this, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weatha/pseuds/the_weatha
Summary: Mariam films Mbappe and Neymar fucking after things get revealed





	U fukin wot m8

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. This is all fake and shit. Obviously it never happened and never will. 
> 
> This is a crack fic I just pulled outta my ass in a chat with a friend

Mariam stared longingly at Neymar. The beautiful set of curls on his head just begged to be played with. But she knew no one could touch them. He'd never allow it. Mariam sighed loudly, why was it him she had fallen in love with.  
and then she reached out, with a solemn look in her eyes that told him she wasn’t to be fucked with. “Pull it up.” She demands. 

Neymar can do no else but stare at her with a frown. 

“Pull it up go on!” She prompts. 

Neymar sighs, knowing he’d get no where if he tried to sway her so instead pulls the sleeve of his shirt with willing force, revealing what came to be, Mariam’s ghastliest nightmare. 

A tattoo of his sister.

Mariam stared in absolute horror, "why?" She shouted, "that's a little weird" she stated, shaking her head. "I cant do it Ney, I cant fuck with someone who has their sister as a tattoo" Mariam turned around leaving Neymar all by himself. She slide into kylian's embrace and kissed his cheek. "My thigh god" she smiled at him before they walked off together  
Things were getting a little heated after mariam had run away with kylian, both physically and hypothetically. 

It didn’t take much convincing for kylian to off his shorts, mariam just had to tell him she wanted to compare ‘it’ with neymar’s and he was eager. 

She watched closely as the material slipped past his hipbones and fell quietly to the floor. 

“W-What’s that?” She stutters in disbelief. Glaring up at Kylian. “Kylian?? Care to explain!?”

On his thigh was none other than a tattoo of Neymar’s face.  
Kylian stuttered out, he didnt know what to say to her, he wanted her but it was evident by the look of disgust on her face she no longer wanted him.

"Mariam please" he begged. Mariam shook her head before leaving. 

Suddenly, neymar appeared next to him. He looked shocked as he saw his face on kylian's thigh but just pulled his own shorts down to reveal Kylian's smiling face on his own thigh.

Kylian beamed up at Neymar before crashing his lips to the elders  
mariam was bewildered. Mouth wide open as she stared between them in disbelief. This wasn’t happening, there was no way this was happening. 

“What the fuck!” She screeches. The pair repel off each other with flushed faces, looking down at their fiddling feet. 

“No fucking way!!!” She screams, pulling up her shirt to reveal the phat NEYBAPPE tattoo across her abdomen. 

Neymar and Kylian can’t believe it. The room is shocked into silence. Mariam pulls out her phone and quickly dims the lights. 

“Now do what you did again, but this time slower, more eye contact, i need angles! ANGLES!”  
Neymar and Kylian stared at each other before shrugging and diving back into their make put session, they werent about to let a camera stop them.

Mariam flicked it to video as she watch the two gorgeous players make out. 

Neymar ran a hand over Kylian's naked thigh before pulling him closer, sliding his tongue around the younger males mouth. 

Kylian couldnt believe he was making out with Neymar anf hoped they could go further  
Mariam squealed internally as she watched them getting more aggressive. Kylian had shed his shirt as well as Neymar's and the two couldnt keep their hands off each other.

Completely forgetting about the girl recording them.

Neymar ran his hands over Kylian's chest, his lips sliding down his neck as he kissed and licked anywhere he could  
Kylian moaned as he grabbed onto Neymar's curls, tugging him up and biting his bottom lip "Ney I want to fuck you" he groaned out

Neymar giggled, licking at the youngers lip, bringing his other hand up to his mouth to suck lightly on his finger, staring deeply into Kylian's eyes as he did so  
Kylian growled low in his throat, pulling his hand from neymars mouth and attaching his lips to his. His hand traveled down neymars back, sliding over the curve of his ass.

He grabbed a handful causing the elder to moan loudly, of course he'd like this. 

He dipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers stroking along his bare buttocks. Running his fingers over it  
Kylian rubbed his finger over Neymar's quivering hole, feeling the others hands grip his shoulder. "You want more baby?" He asked nipping at the males earlobe

Neymar whined "please"   
He felt the finger slip in just up to the first knuckle and groaned, pushing himself back until it was all the way in

Kylian tightened his grip on neymars hair, as he slowly began to move the finger in and out  
"More, please" Neymar begged. Kylian shook his head. "Gonna need to get my fingers wetter baby" he replied, pulling his finger out of Neymars hole and pressing them against his lips.

Neymar opened his mouth sucking the three fingers in, moaning hotly around them. His tongue swirling over them.

Kylian groaned wanting nothing more than to have that hot mouth wrapped around his dick. He would. Soon enough.  
Kylian stared at Neymar "will you suck me off baby? You look like you want to"  
Neymar nodded, moaning around the fingers. He dropped to his knees in an instant, piling Kylians boxers down. His cock springing free and smacking his stomach. 

Neymar groaned loudly bringing his hand up to grip it befor taking the head into his mouth. Sucking on it and pressing his tongue along the slit  
Kylian hissed, who knew Neys mouth would be this fucking good.  
The Brazilian sucked him down some more, working his dick lick it was a lifeline.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his tongue working on the underside. 

Kylian thought he couldn't get better until his dick hit the back of Neymars throat. He moaned loudly his hand fisting into his hair and neymar sucked him down. 

God how could he do this. Kylian bucked his hips, slowly sliding in and out of neymars mouth. As the older male just took it.

"So fucking good for me baby" he growled looking down at him. To find Neymar looking up at him  
He pulled neymar off his dick before he pulled him up, sliding his boxers down past his ass. 

He pressed two of his fingers against his hole, sliding them in slowly as neymar moaned into his shoulder. He sounded like a whore. And kylian couldnt get enough. 

Neymar pushed back on the fingers, fucking himself on them, he sobbed into kylians shoulder wanting more. "Another" he begged.

Kylian added his third finger as he thrust them into the Brazilian. Who was jumping hinself back on them  
Neymar moaned loudly, he felt the finger a brush against his prostate and he swore he almost came. "Fuck me" he begged. "Please" 

Kylian nodded spinning him around before thrusting into him. Going balls deep. Neymar whined loudly feeling so full and so good. He palmed his dick once. His hands coming out to grab at the wall. 

Kylian started thrusting slowly, loving the feeling of Neymars tight heat surrounding him  
Neymar clenched around kylians cock, pushing back into him. "Harder, cmon harder" he begged, pushing back more

Kylian growled, slapping his hand down on one of neymars cheeks before roughly fucking into him. Pounding the thinner male. Neuman howled in pleasure as kylian hit his spot dead on over and over. He knew hed be good. Always knew hed fuck so good.

Kylian had a bruising grip on neymars hips as he fucked into him. Making the other mewl and moaned repeatedly. 

He loved this feeling, never wanted to give it up.

But he wouldnt last forever he knew that  
Mariam promptly fainted at the sight but the boys were too busy to even noticed. 

Neymar couldnt get enough of kylians dick hitting his prostate. He was going to cum soon.

He reached down and wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking himself off while kylian piunded into him.

He would feel his stomach tighten before he exploded all over the wall, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Kylian groaned loudly as he felt neymar clench around him.

He thrust in a few more times before he emptied himself inside of the other male. He panted harshly, sliding his softening cock out of neymars ass.

His cum dribbled down neymars thighs as he fell to the floor. Unable to hold himself up.

Kylian slide down next to him holding him close.

"I fucking love you" he groaned kissing neymars neck

Neymar chuckled "love you too big guy"

**Author's Note:**

> Stenondt is my tumblr  
> I'm sorry for this  
> But also not really  
> Love you Mariam


End file.
